


If we dip our feet, I know we'll go too deep

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Drunk Sex, F/M, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Professor Shiro, Rutting, Smut, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: “I got you.” He clarified, making way of the people in front of them and very much in their way. He regrets coming here in the first place now; plus the lack of willpower. Allura thought it would clear his head, however it was the opposite.Keith was praying to any God that gave him this opportunity to be with a selfless person tonight. Shiro was practically a blessing. How is this even happening?~PROMPT: My friend dragged me to this party and I saw my ex, help me! Plus you're making me breakfast the morning after we screwed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second time writing for Sheith was actually WAY better than my first. I came in with a clear head and even though I was busy and mostly wrote this at work, I wanted to abolish the "meeting love interest at house party" cliche and give it my own personal, thoughtful spin! (since Ive written this kind of story before and honestly it got repetitive) Which ended up with ummm slight angst, anxiety and real life issues/fears D8 (based my own struggle with depression and anxiety)
> 
> Either way, Im happy with this one-shot and I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Title from the song "Words" by Daya. Also, "Movements" by Pham also inspired this. Check those awesome songs out!

“Allura, I have a big exam tomorrow, couldn't we do this after finals?” Keith urged, trying to get her arm back from the iron grip of his friend Allura, dragging him out of his house after picking appealing clothes to wear.

Keith wasn't in the any form of  mood to go to a house party, this wasn't specifically what he called a study night. This semester was killing him, basically ripping him inside and out.

“Relax, Keith. We’ll take good care of you at this place. These are people I’m cool with, you’ll be fine.” She reassured his nerves as he fiddled with the hem of his black t-shirt while Allura parked the car outside a large white house, lights already admitted from the windows inside. Silhouettes of people dancing over the windows. And, music could be heard from the distant they were at.

“Sounds unnerving coming from you.” He comments as she puts her newly manicured fingers over his tense shoulders, his clammy hands dug within the pocket of his skinny jeans.

“Hold on,” She asked, lifting up his chin and going over his face for about the hundredth time that night. “Need to make sure your really sexy for this.” She laughed under her minty breath, untying his pony tail and combing over a cowlick from under his ear; inhaling her blant aroma of violets.

With the way Allura was dressed, a low sparkling purple top and high waisted shorts, he would almost think she was going to impress someone.  
Keith smirked, “Going to see Lance tonight?” He teased, her breathing hitched.

“In a way, he wanted to talk with me.” She replied, her tone vague. But, filled with a hint of excitement. He even thought he saw a blush brush on her cheeks. Maybe it was her makeup, either way he knew they had something going on since they became lab partners in the same biology class.

“Anything scientific? Possibly, _anatomy_ wise?” Quickly winking once she made eye contact with him after her hasty inspection.

“Don't be nasty, gosh.” She interjected, biting her lip in embarrassment. Then, breaking into a knowing smile. “But … who knows!”

“If he tries anything you don't like, you know where to find me to give him some of this.” Comically, Keith flexed his arms and Allura shook her head.

“It's okay, I think I’d rather have Shiro in charge of that,” She corrected, watching as the clouds passed by, climbing up the steps to the front. “On second thought, he’s way too soft.”

“Who’s Shiro?” He questioned, opening the front door for her.

Thanking him silently, she answered, “He’s a friend of Lance. Pretty sweet too, Would’ve snatched him up myself, but he’s openly gay.”

“I thought I’ve met all your friends on this campus?” Keith contorted, bombarded as the loud music circled the air around them, the smell of sweat and alcohol filled up his nostrils.

“He’s new. Forgot to say, only just met him. Ill introduce you if we run into him!”

Allura was his best friend, and it was a requirement for Keith to know or become aquance with people she calls her friend. It may be absurd, but he wanted to make protect her at all costs. She’s had a few weirdos since they both entered university. Honestly, Allura was a cinnamon roll in his eyes. She was a great, precious person, had been there for him through a lot of troubling dilemmas, especially with his first ex-boyfriend a few months back. Its why they are roommates off campus.

“Woah, lot more people than I thought!” Allura shouted over her shoulder to Keith following closely behind. “This is going to be _fun_.”

Still on edge about even being dragged here in the first place, Keith peered around and almost ran into Alluras back when she stood still and grabbed his arm suddenly.

“Keith, Lances is shirtless! Look, over there,” She pointed into the direction of the backyard, it was glowing with the blue lights of the pool, people hanging in groups as others threw each other in.

Keith spotted Lance, in dark shorts and talking to a taller man, with a metal prosthetic right arm with nearly matching shorts. That was new.

“Lance!” Allura yelled from across the backyard, waving frantically to grab his attention.

Keith hid behind her hair, trying not to seem anxious with having now half the people staring at them.

“Hey, come over here!” Lanced yelled back, a toothy smirk on his face.

Allura grabbed Keiths arm and led them speedily over to the other side.

“Hey, you look great by the way.” Lance complemented to her, eyeing her from head to toe.

“Thanks.” She blushed brightly.

Keith spoke up, a little protective. “Nice to see you two, Lance.”

The brown haired boy perked an eyebrow at him. “Hey, see you brought the hermit out of his shell this time around.” He addressed to Allura.

“Thought he needed some time away from those books. Allura to the rescue!” She patted Keith shoulders, still stiff at her touch. The more he took him his environment, the more worried he was about missing out on his studying time. Yet, he couldn't say no to Allura. “Oh! By the way, this is Shiro,”

Keith glanced at the man with the prosthetic arm, and weakly smiled. “Hi.”

“Hey, how's it going?” Shiro asked, a fruitful smile on his lips. Immediately, Keith’s body let go of its small worries, if that smile could heal, it did for him. It's like he was effortlessly trying to be a Ken doll; charming and approachable. And, that set fairly well for him.

“Wanna dip?” Lance elbowed Allura and she giggled under his touch.

“I don't have any swimwear, you idiot.” She snidely replied.

Keith watched as Allura gradually left his side to walk and talk with Lance. He figured this would happen and sighed internally.

Now, left alone with Shiro, he may have noticed his reaction.

“Yeah, Lance is like that. Always sweeping a gal off her feet.”

Keith furrowed his brows. “Anything to worry about?”

“Nah, he should be safe. Truly, he’s a dork with girls. Talked to me about your friend there, trust me, he _really_ likes her to start pulling any stunts.”

Keith nodded in acknowledgment, but still had a hint of worry.

They chatted for a few minutes until Shiro pipped up, “Since they handed you to me - plus you look a little lost - I'll be your buddy for tonight.” He told Keith. “If that's okay?”

In his mind, Keith was astounded by this guy. Shiro was unexpectedly respectful, even if he simply asked if he was comfortable to stay by his side instead of leaving him alone. Not many of Alluras friends hung out with him for an extended period of time. After a little time passed, they would pull from him and leave to hang out with others that they knew. He wasn't much of a socializer.

His heart quickened its pace; he couldn't possibly keep up with.

Surprisingly stuttering, Keith nodded. “Y-yeah. That’ll be fine.”

If he wasn't blushing, he was now. Great, that was his next issues, trying hard not to practically swoon under his gaze. Keith was such a ridiculous person with this pretty stranger.

“Great!” He exclaimed happily. “Want to go anywhere specific? Want a drink?”

Keith gave the decision a few seconds before answering with, “I like the fresh air, so we can stay here. And, no that's okay. I'm not much of a drinker.”

“Understandable. You’ll you be okay if I go grab a drink?”

Hastily, Keith bit his lip shyly. He didn't want to admit out loud that he wouldn't want to be alone. Although, he wasn't the best at expressing his emotions either. He had a tendency to get anxious quickly. His emotions would run rapid in any situation that seemed overwhelming.

While offhandedly looking down at his feet, he watched Shiro reach his hand out to him.

“I’ll take it as a yes.”

With a nod of his head he timidly took Shiro’s hand. His heart was hammering with many questions. One, why was he holding this new stranger's hand? And, two, why did he warmingly enjoy it?

It could be that Shiro is friendly.

While following him through the crowd to the kitchen area, he kept his head low. Shiro looked back at him for a second and stopped in his tracks.

“Anything wrong?” He asked carefully. This time, Keith lifted their weaven hands and laughed nervously. “Oh! Sorry, didnt want you to get lost.” He explained.

Keith could feel his hot breath near him as the room they were in grew more and more enclosed for his own good. It was affecting him. He definitely wasn't complacent to this amount of people in one place.

Instincts kicked in, and he gripped Shiro’s hand tighter.

“I got you.” He clarified, making way of the people in front of them and very much in their way. He regrets coming here in the first place now; plus the lack of willpower. Allura thought it would clear his head, however it was the opposite.

Keith was praying to any God that gave him this opportunity to be with a selfless person tonight. Shiro was practically a blessing. How is this even happening?

“Thanks.” He responded, hoping it reached Shiro’s ears through this loud music.

Arriving at the kitchen, Shiro greeted everyone in the room, and vice versa.

Keith watched as he settled for a fruity beverage in the cooler and grasped Keith with the hand he used to pick up the can, making his palm cold to the touch.

“You ready?” He asked, closely to his ears.

“Yeah.” He said.

It was much easier heading back outside then it was heading inside. They didn't have to push past many drunk people. Luckily, he was with Shiro, who was like a giant shield of muscle for him.

He did this time look to see if he could spot Allura’s bright hair, sadly he didn't. Although, he had the open window of watching Shiro’s smooth back as he was behind him. Granted, he was openly shirtless. Keith certainly wasn't complaining. The dip where the shorts started was a tantalizing pester.

The light breeze from outside was enough to relax Keith. He stopped clutching Shiro’s hand, and was met with a slight pang of having to part with him.

“Shiro?”

Turning his head, Shiro flashed him a energetic smile, “Hm?” Keith promptly thought of how he could fluently pass off as an eccentric puppy dog with those features.

“Thanks for … _that_. Not use to that.”

“You have anxiety, right?”

Keith blinked from the unforeseen inquiry. “In a way. It's not that serious, but that social anxiety is there.”

“Still, you feel a little helpless sometimes.” He questioned, taking a seat on the edge of the pool, dipping his feet merrily inside. “The least I can do is help you be comfortable.”

“How do you know so much? Are you psychic?” He chuckles lightly, taking a seat next to Shiro.

“No,” He laughed aloud. Keith watched as the illumination of the pools light hit all the right areas of Shiro’s face. It was insane how finely chiseled he was. “I’m a professor, psychology. Pretty close.”

In easy silence, Keith took off his shoes and socks, pulling up the bottom of his pants that could get as high as they can for skinny jeans. He mirrored Shiro, carelessly dipping his feets in the pool water. It was nice and cool.

“I was that simple to read, huh?”

Shiro shrugged and took a sip from his drink, watching Keith's feet casually kick the water to create ripples that blended in with the splashing from the people already taking a swim inches away.

“Like I said before, you looked lost. I didn't have the heart to leave you.”

“We just met,” He blatantly said.

Shiro shrugged. “True. But, I like your vibe.”

Keith almost scoffed. “My vibe?”

“I can tell you're a good person, harmless and innocent.” He cooed nonchalantly.

Heartily laughing, Keith felt the sensation of his heart beating faster. “Well, what if I pushed you in the pool this second? Wouldnt that be evil?” He joked, watching as Shiro had another swing of his drink, processing the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“Yes, it would be. But, I'm wearing swim shorts. Haha!” He challenged back.

“What a Dad thing to say! You're wearing swim shorts, yet you haven't gotten in the pool.” Keith retorted as a matter of factly. “Is that an excuse to show off?”

Shiro paused. “To show off what?”

Slapping himself mentally, Keith was absolutely dumb to state that in the first place - to let it plainly leave his lips. He had no come back that wouldn't give away that he saw Shiro’s body as beyond attractive to the eye.

“Um, you know, you have your … manliness out there ...” He failed to detail in proper words through marginally gritted teeth.

Damn, he was truly a cringey person.

He was ready to bolt. Ruining the one friendship with a stranger he was thankful he made. Without his socks and shoes.

“Oh, you mean my nice rack?” He beamed, pushing out his chest with a sharp intake of breath and flexing for Keith, his throat creating a loud laugh along with it.

Keith joined in on his humorous joke, holding his sides and felt amazingly better. He was glad Shiro wouldn't take something seriously.

“You’re something else, Keith.” He chimed to him, watching as Shiro's genuine expression bore into his own.

Oddly, the atmosphere shifted when that left his mouth.

Keith didn't know what that look was for, but it was familiar. Then, it clicked.

“Are you drunk?” He asked, seeing Shiro’s unravel with more laughter. He rolled his eyes in affection. “You only had one drink.”

“No, I drank before you arrived.” He informed, scratching the back of his neck. “It sorta kicked in now.”

Clicking his tongue, Keith bit back a wide grin. “You are one weird adult.”

“We’re almost close in age!” Shiro corrected, ruffling Keith’s raven hair.

“Well, who’s the professor in this bunch?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“You're right.”

Keith registered that Shiro’s hand was still in his hair, running through it and stroking it. He stood still as he almost drifted into his cinch touches. Gradually, his hand dived low and ended up at the curve of his cheekbone, remaining there as a thumb ran invisible circles into his skin.

From the corner of his vision, behind Shiro’s head, Keith saw a bouncy head of while curls and noticed it was Allura; her eyes looked in some sort of distress, Lance tightly by her side. Carefully removing his hand from his frame, Shiro casually placed it over Keith’s fingers that were gripping the edge of the pool.

Even though his skin was afire from the smooth touch, he tried to keep his mind at bay. This light and obvious flirting was no doubt because Shiro was drunk. Revolving the thought in his mind, it did sting a bit, knowing that was likely the reason he was so considerate and sweet.

He had to stop thinking like this with the luckiest person he’s met in essentially ages.

“Keith, we should go,”

Looking between him and Shiro, he asked tightly, “Why? What happened?”

“You-know-who is here!” She harshly whispered.

Keith tried desperately to decipher her meaning, watching her eyes dart across the backyard and to the house. “You-know-who- _ohhh_ …”

From across the distance from the pool and the sliding glass door facing their direction, out came a tall man with blonde hair, and dark attire.

“W-what is he doing here?” Keith muttered in a panic. He felt his heart race wildly, and not the way it did when he interacted with Shiro tonight, far from that.

Keith hadn't seen Pike since the horrible breakup months ago. This was the last place he would ever thought he’d see his ex-boyfriend again. This was an overbearing situation. Keith didn't want to face seeing him at all, even if Pike couldn't recognize his presence from afar.

“Keith!” Allura lowly muttered. “He’s coming this way.”

Fuck.

Everything was spinning, he didn't know what to do at all. Should he run, accidently make a scene? Ignore him? He was afraid Pike would make a scene. Too many anguishes at once. Keith crucially aspired to leave, badly. Despite that, he couldn’t seem to move. He tried to see if his finger would move under Shiro’s hand, it didn't.

Eventually, he could barely hear Allura’s voice anymore, or any sound for that matter. The environment was kaleidoscoping together.

His breaths became short, and hot. He felt rather hot. He didn't want to suffocate, but he was outside, in the open with the stars and lively wind.

Adding to it, he forgotten how to breath at this stage.

Distance waves of past screaming and crying pestered him. He didn't want to recall those times. The times Pike belittle him, with no sight of escape.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of a cool brisk, and happily sweeped it.

Coming back from his attack, he felt the enthralling sensation of rich lips on his own. Hardly collecting what was happening, he instinctively sighed and pushed further, tilting his head to the side a the right angle and cultivating the pleasure. Wanting closer contact, he launched his clothed chest against the exposed skin of Shiro’s thick chest.

Through their embracing, he was unable to issue which of their tongues was peeking out and licking a slick stride over the sensitive flesh of lips. He felt the vibration of a sensual groan release from deep within Shiro’s throat.

Rather than sinking, he was blithely loosening.

The blaring lights, the noise, vivid scents and the vigorous people around him in their own world of enjoyment languidly receded back, calming his senses back to normal. Less disembodied.

Breaking apart with a content sigh, Keith opened his straining eye lids and was met with dark eyes, wandering his face and down to his moistened lips.

“Are you okay?” Shiro breathlessly asked, his tone now thick with enticement.

A blush rushed rapidly to Keith’s ears at the intimate gesture of Shiro’s lips ghosting over his, scarcely touching.

Failing to swallow and clear his own throat to retrieve his lost voice, he nodded, bangs falling over his face. Continuing to keep his intense gaze with Shiro’s eyes, he was drowning more than he would if he were to be pushed in the recesses of the glowing pool and not having the ability to swim properly.

He was in a blissful glow.

“ _Good_.” Shiro hummed in easement, eskimo kissing Keith in return.

After a loud pause, Keith’s eyes caught from his peripheral vision of a slacked jaw. He twisted his face enough to halfway just burst in laughter at the sight of Lance’s mouth widely agape.

“That was …” Allura started, tongue of words as she placed a shy hand over her pink cheeks. “A sight to behold.”

“Allura, what?! That was clearly like watching a porno!” Lance exclaimed, continuing to be in his alarm state of mind.

Keith was trying to now fathom the extraordinary affair that took place and the attack he experienced together at once. What a consequence of time.

“Wait,” Keith’s voice thinned, whipping his head around the backyard in fear. “Is Pike still here?”

“He saw the spectacle and left,” Allura assured with a head held high and confident tone. Keith smiled broadly and let his allayed shoulder drop against Shiro. “You should’ve seen his fucking face, Keith! He was disgusted. Flipped him off too before he left!”

“I shouted at him if that helped.” Lance added, a cocky grin on his face.

“ _T-thank you_ …” Keith directed to his friends, his eyes glistening with affection. He managed to avoid his ex, with their strange way of helping.

Shiro, nevertheless, was a subject to be in question.

Keith lifted his frame from Shiro’s body and looked him in the eyes.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Shiro bit his lip, and his face flushed. “Uhh, I know that was pretty out in the open and rude. You can hate me if you want for that. I’ll understand! I should've asked and not kiss you, you weren't exactly aware, nor the right mental place and -”

“I don't hate you.”

Shiro blinked. “You don't?”

“No,” Keith wrapped his arms securely over Shiro’s wide shoulders and breathed in with gratification. “You helped me. Thanks.”

“Oh,” His face grew hot, gently returning the hug. “But, as a professor, I don't think that was the correct method to ease someone from an attack,”

Laughing against Shiro’s ear, Keith agreed. “True. You did what you could. Either way, I’m grateful.”

“I think this is our cue to leave,” Lance sing songed, gesturing to Allura with a warm voice that could have been filled with melting honey. “Let's go, we still have a whole night ahead. Have fun!” Ending it with a brisk kiss on Allura’s cheek.

Keith watched in humor as Lance grabbed her hand, and Allura gave him one last look of disbelief and glee as her feet followed. He surveyed the couple leaving inside the house.

“What a charmer … So,” Shiro broke apart their embrace and gave Keith a wide smirk. “You're gay?”

* * *

Keith would be lying if he didn't admit that he was beginning to have the most giant crush on Shiro the more the night went on. Still sore from the attack, he told the older man if they could be alone, somewhere without people preferably.

They settled to head to the bedroom for privacy and Shiro carefully asked if he could bring up a few drinks for himself. Keith flirtatiously eyed him and grabbed a few of his own and ran up the stairs, ahead of Shiro.

“You're so slow old man!” He yelled playfully from the top of the stairs through the heavy wave of music.

“Old man?” Shiro sounded offended and carried his feet faster. Keith managed to squeak from Shiro’s energy and ran to an empty bedroom, smelling of weed and alcohol. Whoever was there before had a quick one at best.

Entering the room and laying out the can of beer around the bed, Keith waited for Shiro to step in as he closed the door, locking it.

They set themselves down on the unnecessary double sized bed, drinking the can’s away as if they were always this parched. The night sky’s light that complemented the dark room was far more beautiful on Shiro’s figure than any pool LED light.

They talked through the hours, about their life, about Shiro’s career and finding himself mid college years with an experimental night at a gay club. He was passionate about his work and life; having traveled for a good year after he obtained his prosthetic arm, and the way he talked about pursuit and happiness of life filled Keith with more knowledge and appreciation. Small adoring smiles would leave Keith's lips at the rambunctious way Shiro told his stories.

The buzz was like a ton of bricks, hitting when he least expected it and not at all regretting drinking so much. He wanted to forget what happened and greatly pay all of his undying captivation to the one person he was magnetically pulled by tonight of all nights. He lugged the feelings thoughtfully, and was practically immersing in them, loving the unbroken burn of what quivered in his chest.

On their back’s, head spinning and eyes boring into the ceiling above them - strangely filled with glow in the dark stickers - they recollected memories of the past.

Fascination was what he would call his vivacious, personal enticement to Shiro.

Everything about him he could absorb without a second thought and enjoy all the same.

Keith hasn't felt this alive in such a long time.

No worries or toxic thought introduced his mind for this one time after his last can.

“Was Pike your first,” Shiro asked, his voice hoarse from their laughter.

“Yeah, wish he wasn't.” Keith would've stop talking about painful memories to anyone, but not Shiro. He wanted to tell him all of the emotions and experiences he had with Pike. And, what caused their rift, and how immensely concerning their unhealthy relationship was to prying eyes. Right now, he really didn't feel much, the nostalgic discomfort from the words that left him was long numb rolling off his tongue.

“He would verbally push me down, to make him feel more at charge. For awhile, there was nothing I could do, or had the _strength_ to do.” He stated, Shiro was troubled how normal he explained it. “We had a fight, got so bad the cops were called. He spent the night in jail. After, he never spoke to me. I was broke for days. Allura was there for support, she's an angel.”

Moving his head an inch, to look at the lovely profile view of Keith, the older man reached a lazy hand and delicately smoothed it over Keith's cheek.

“If I was in your life a couple months back, I would've happily beaten the shit out of him treating you so poorly.” Shiro muttered. His tone slightly etched with a slur.

Keith chuckled, Shiro barely registering it. “Thanks. That's the past, it's not your fault.”

“It still haunts you. He dragged you down, I would've never kept you from your own potential.” Shiro voice was toneless, however, sincere. “Today you -”

“I wasn't ready. Nothing prepared me.” He shrugged. Suddenly, he was slapped with arrows of emotions. Some he thought he left long ago. They were pushing past him and making him bleed. There's only so much he can protect himself from. “Today I realized how weak I still am.”

“Keith … it’s _okay_.”

Keith stayed quiet now, watching the way some of the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling were brighter than others.

“I know how it feels to be vulnerable.”

Idly, Keith turned his own head and met the gentle, sentimental gaze of Shiro. “Because of that?” He pointed to Shiro’s metal arm.

“Yeah.”

“... We both have problems.”

Observing each other blink and composedly breathing under the moonlight, they started to laugh. Low and drowning in the music from beyond the door until the room was filled with only their sound.

After their laughter had died, they were basked in comfortable silence. Enjoy the company of the other. He listened to the muffled music and wondered how he was better in here, nothing out there would make him feel like this in a million years like he did with Shiro.

With Shiro’s warm hand still on his cheek, it tenderly made its way down to Keith's waist, burning every path of his body it sought. Keith felt the weight of the bed shift steadily, meeting with the illuminated half naked figure of Shiro, eyes dark and lidded. It was an invitation waiting to be opened, and would unravel when he uttered the correct words.

Staring into one another's stare, Keith smiled delicately.

That's what he loved about Shiro.

“I trust you.”

 

* * *

Nothing made sense anymore beyond the marvelous heat of Shiro's body, outside the fire in Keith's veins igniting, outside the growing throb between his legs escalating.

He pushes his head in, keeping their lips melding and sliding blissfully. Keith lifts his knee over Shiro's thighs, grazing the evident bulge growing as well underneath the swim shorts.

This causes Shiro to clutch at his body. A small, broken noise escapes Keith, and he frames Shiro’s face with both hands, fingertips digging into the short hair at the back of his of his head.

Shiro's eyes grew wide. Keith fervently bores into them, and soon Shiro's eyes go cloudy. Shiro's tongue plunges out, wetting his lips, and it sends a shocking bolt of light straight down through Keith's. When Keith then crushes his mouth against his Shiro moans, Keith can feel the vibration of it. The sound of it is so soft. Keith pulls Shiro's face closer, sucking at his lower lip, tracing its velvet soft inside with the tip of his tongue. The needy sounds of the man above him was music.

Shiro squeezes Keith's body to his, one arm around Keith's chest, the other around his waist, and Keith pants into his mouth at the urgency.

"I got you." Shiro murmurs, like it's something he's been absolutely aching to say.

Without much willpower, Keith jerks his hips into Shiro's, trapping his erection against the crease of Shiro's thigh. A small smirk appears on Keith lips, knowing the older man was wearing such thin clothing. Shiro lets out a soft cry, grabbing at Keith's hips, yanking him close, again and again, until Keith can't even kiss him anymore.

Shiro's hips thrust up into his, crucial and desperate.

Keith's hands are busy with the shoving the swim shorts down, his mouth occupied by Shiro's throat.

Keith's own pants and underwear are next, then his shirt, shoved up over his head by Shiro's alluring, impatient hands, one soft against his overheated skin, the other cool and smooth, causing Keith to shiver.

His hands fly tightly on Shiro’s bare shoulders, grinding into Shiro's thigh.

He presses his face to Shiro's shoulder, mouthing at the delicate skin, sinking his teeth into the crook of his neck. He’s unable to get enough; he sucks and bites at Shiro's skin, as much of it as he can reach.

Shiro yanks them close, then Keith lets out a hoarse cry at the incredible slide of their skin on skin.

"Fuck," Shiro groans, grabbing at Keith's tender waist, at his hips, at his incredible ass. Keith flips their position over, with him now on top of Shiro. He confidently shifts his weight completely into Shiro's lap, hips jerking, cocks rubbing. They both cry out in lust, arching cordially against each other. Shiro's hands sliding down over Keith's keen ass, hauling them together, sturdly.

Keith gasps with every hard rock of their hips. He grips tightly, pulling Shiro up against him. Shiro's head falls back as Keith grinds down, and leaves trails of burning kisses against his perfect jaw. Shiro's arms go weak around his waist, his hands loosely grabbing at Keith's velvet hips.

They rise and fall with the heaving of chests. Shiro lets his head fall back, exposing the length of his throat. His adam's apple bobbing with the sound of deep groans.

Keith figures out that he can shift his left leg back over Shiro's thigh, and Shiro covers his mouth, trying to muffle the rich sounds he's making as Keith shoves his legs wide with the motion of his hips. That's the spot they both lose their minds.

He bucks his hips recklessly, Shiro's legs go automatically wider. The older man's eyes go wild, unfocused, then Shiro arches, hips jerking. A loud, strangled cry wrenching its way out of his throat. Keith could tell Shiro was finished, evident of the growing moist on their stomachs.

“Shiro ...I-Im cummin-!” Keith thrusts twice more.

“You're so beautiful.” Shiro gasps, voice gravely. “Come for me, baby.”

Keith shudders at his tender words, his climax rippling between them. He collapses onto Shiro’s chest, taking huge gulps of air, shaking from the waves of pleasure still rippling over his body. Everything goes black around him, fuzzy and far away. Shiro wraps a protective arm around his back, panting harshly into his hair.

They last thing Keith feels before he drifts off are Shiro's hands, one smoothing over his waist, the other weaved in his sweaty locks.

 

* * *

Keith had awoken to the feeling on a hot sunlight creep onto his kin and hit his eyes as he shifted his position to the side. Yawning, he realized his outstretched limbs didn't run into another body that was suppose to be next to him. His eyes shot open at the immediate thought and lifted himself up in a rush, causing himself to see stars for a moment.

As he came to, he was in the same room as last night.

He crawled across the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and stretched his sore muscles. His foot comfortable felt the plush of the carpet beneath his toes, and Keith remembered the can’s that should've been there that they forgot about. Shiro must've gotten rid of them.

Shiro. He had to be here still.

Small panic settled in as he grabbed a dark shirt too big for him from the drawers, as well as his boxers, and pushed his legs to walk down the stairs and poke his head in any room; all of the rooms were trashed, furniture and garbage everywhere. Until he came across the sweet aroma of food.

All his worries washed away immediately as he saw the ruffled hair of Shiro, holding a pan and whisk.

“Morning,” Keith grovely greeted, assuredly striding up to him and wrapped his arms from behind Shiro, holding him in a quick hug. Sighing as he basked in the mundane warmth and smell. His heart purred cheerfully.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” He questioned warmly. The sunlight hitting him in all the delicate places with a warm glow. Keith tried not to stare too long. Biting his lip, he felt his blood go hot when he saw the peppered bruises he caused on Shiro's sweet skin.

“Like a baby, what got you so up and early?” He asked, rubbing his eyes to insure the sleep from his eyes was far gone.

“Well, we have to eat, and those two can't cook soo,”

At Shiro’s nonchalant words, Keith turned around and was met with the figures of Allura and Lance, conversing at the table. It was no mistaken that Allura and Lance’s hair was equally similar to theirs. Nevertheless, Allura held it up in a bun effortlessly, a few loose strands dangling over his glowing face. He notice the finely placed fresh, purple hickies covering her collarbone. Oh.

“Oh, hey. You guys stayed over?” Keith trying to cover up his shyness, fiddling with the hem of the large shirt. He couldn't help but blush at the eyes on him that just witnessed him being intimate with Shiro.

“Yep, its Shiro’s house anyways.” Lance informed, getting up from the spot next to Allura. “I guess I'll help Shiro, kinda feel bad after you let us stay.”

“Okay,” Shiro acknowledged with a hearty laugh that filled Keith's ears kindly. “You can do the eggs. If you burn it, it's yours.” He warned in a teasing tone.

Awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen, Allura caught his gaze, hers in gleam, with a hint of mischievous glinted. He walked over and had a seat across from her.

“Did you have fun with Shiro?” She hummed under her breath and touched Keith's locks, settling some down from sticking which ways.

“Yeah,” He chuckled, embarrassed that they knew what happened. Because, they were pretty much in the same boat now. “It was nice.”

“Nice? Is that all you could compliment Shiro on?” She laughed, slapping his back wholeheartedly.

“It was nice, what do you want me to say?” His face turned red as Allura quirked an eyebrow with Lance from across the kitchen.

“Like, was he great? How big was it? How many times did you -”

“Too much info there,” Shiro intercepted, a light blush also on his cheeks as he settled two plates in front of Allura and Keith, and a glass of juice.

“Fine!” Allura groaned upsettingly at Shiro, who gave her a stern look, yet he continued to flush. “But, I'll ask him juicy details later! You owe me.”

“Ill proudly tell mine!” Lance exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows to Allura. She squeaked, unexpectedly.

“No! Ah, I mean,” She quickly cleared her throat, loudly.

“Ah ha!” Keith smirked, a shit eating expression on his face. “Were on the same spot. What happens behind doors, stays behind doors.”

Shiro laughed at Keith’s response.

“We get it everyone! We _all_ did the _do_!” Lance charmingly winked to Allura before turning around. She affectionately rolled her eyes.

“What about your exam?” Allura watched him take a fruitful bite out of the toast and wash it down with the hot coffee.

“I can retake it. Besides, I never missed a class. I’ll email my professor later.”

Allura raised an impressed eyebrow and caught sight of Shiro chatting with Lances and holding plates of their own as they joined them beside their appointed lovers.

Keith peered for a second to watch idly as Shiro ate. His thoughts swarmed back to last night and he could help a grin escape him, covering it hastily with biting the fluffy pancake.

After a while eating together in comfort, Shiro spoke up.

“Any plans for today?” Shiro chimed, catching the sight of everyone seated at the table.

“Nope, babe.” Keith nodded, filling up the courage to give Shiro a silly wink in return and was met with an delightful bashful feedback. Reaching under the table, he weaved a soothing hand over Keith’s.

“Not really,” Allura added, looking over to Lance for a answer. He smiled broadly.

“Zero plans.”

“Its settled, we're heading out anywhere you want to go today,” Shiro revealed to the party.

“Seriously?” Lance gasped in surprise.

"Awesome Shiro, why are you so cool?” Allura giggled, stealing the last piece of toast from Lance’s plate.

“Have no clue, just feel in a good mood to do something together.” He answered, his tone genuine and laced with optimism. Keith squeezed his hand thoughtfully.

“Before we decide something and head off, we’ll be getting ready - be back!”

“Its biology related!”

Lances laughed, pulling Allura from a effortlessly heavy, almost burning gaze his direction from the table and up the stairs, caught in a mixture of earnest stomping; complemented with childish snickers.

Keith stifled an obvious laugh, recalling making a joke about them being in said class when he and Allura arrived last night. “ _Biology_. They're gonna have a quickie, aren't they?”

Shiro shook his head from side to side, not taken aback in the slightest. “They're not subtle.”

Suddenly, there was a tense wave creeping around them, deliberately they locked dark eyes and Shiro's mouth turned up, biting his pink lips carefully, watching Keith’s sigh. How did he get luck with Shiro? This had to be crazy, destiny voodoo.

“Should we?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He wooed, gripping Shiro's figure as they got to their feet at the same time. “And, If I might add, you didn't get to use those swim shorts.”

Shiro tenderly pulled him in close, their breaths mingling. “Pool it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lettme know your thoughts in the comment below, that we be much appreciated and kudos this if you enjoyed! :)) xx


End file.
